Naive
by Indigno De Ser Humano
Summary: Sabito y Giyū vivía en medio de la montaña...
1. Invierno

Kimetsu no Yaiba no me pertenece.

* * *

**"Cicatriz"**

La vida misma era un milagro. Había escuchado alguna vez de los labios de Sabito, Giyū asentía y continuaba acariciando la cicatriz que recorría la mejilla izquierda del mayor.

"No toques, deja ahí" decía con un pequeña bramido y entonces sonreía de esa forma que lograba que el pecho de pecho de Tomioka se sintiera cálido por que las sonrisa de Sabito era cálidas como un abrazo de sol.

"Es linda" decía Tomioka mientras se acercaba a él y deslizaba la punta de su nariz sobre ella.

El invierno era menos frío cuando le veía sonreír de esa forma.

* * *

**"Cascada"**

La montaña siempre había sido generosa con ellos, les daba sustento y les protegía, no había tramo de la montaña que Giyū no conociera perfectamente, agradecía a los dioses antes y después de salir de caza, la nauraleza había sido bondadosa con ambos, les daba sustento y cobijo entre sus espesos árboles.

La cascada quedaba a un par de kilómetros montaña arriba, era uno de los lugares favoritos de Tomioka, el agua cayendo precipitada contra la roca lograba relajarlo.

"Llevas mucho tiempo aquí" gritó Sabito desde la orilla, Giyū exhaló y nadó hasta él, el frío recorrió su espalda provocando que sus vellos se erizaran. "No pensé que fuera tanto tiempo" dijo acercándose a su pareja, Sabito tomó su hatori y lo colocó en la espalda desnuda de Tomioka.

"Hace frío, mucho." Dijo comenzando a avanzar sin mirarlo a los ojos. El saber que lo único que cubría la desnudez de Tomioka era su prenda favorita en cierta forma lo ponía nervioso.

Minutos después Sabito sintió la presencia de su amante tras de sí.

"¿No quieres verme?" Preguntó en un leve ulular Tomioka. La risa juguetona de Sabito le dejó entrever un sí pero su voz respondió con una negativa.

"Puse agua a calentarse, podemos tomar el baño juntos." Dijo Sabito apresurando el paso mientras sujetaba la helada mano de Giyū.

Ojalá pudiera siempre protegerlo del invierno. Pensó Sabito mientras Giyū se derretía entre sus brazos.

* * *


	2. Diciembre 21

**Diciembre 21.**

La mirada suave de Sabito no podía situarse en otro sitio que no fueran los gélidos ojos de Tomioka, el fuego ardía cerca de ellos, muy cerca, pero lo que en verdad hacía arder a Giyu eran los dedos de Sabito subir acariciando cada una de sus vértebras.

"Sabito" pronunció en un leve jadeo mientras que su espalda se arqueaba, el nudo de su Yukata se había desecho horas atrás. Él le tocaba. Subía y bajaba sus manos por la tersa piel de Tomioka, explorando y releyendo aquellas cicatrices que en conjunto hablaban de la vida que llevaban juntos, aquellas cicatrices que decían que la vida no era sencilla pero valía la pena si estaban juntos.

"Eres tan hermoso" decía susurrando a su oído. Los ojos de Tomioka se inundaban y sus dedos apretaban la tela de la prenda ajena.

"Tu también los eres" Decía bajito Giyuu. Recibir halagos no era lo suyo, menos de él, su persona favorita en todo el mundo. Besaba la mejilla de Sabito y se escondía en su cuello mientras sentía sus dedos avanzar en su interior.

"¿Se siente bien?"

"Tus dedos están muy fríos, demasiado." Contestó Giyuu tratando de controlar su voz, los dedos ajenos masajeaban justo donde debía, quería replicar, decirle que estaba listo y que lo que necesitaba era a él, cerró sus ojos y se abandonó en aquella placentera sensación, sus dedos se enredaban en la larga cabellera ajena, se permitió hacer un poco de ruido, repetir el nombre de su compañero, sabía que eso le gustaba. La fuerza de Sabito se mesuraba solo con él, no podía ser de otra forma si no así. Acarició sus piernas y las abrió un poco, observó su desnudez, el fuego le daba un brillo naranja a su blanca tez.

A ojos de Sabito no había un ser tan excepcional como él, por ello disfrutaba esos instantes donde Giyuu se mostraba menos pudoroso. Acarició el miembro ajeno apretando la punta y sonrió al escuchar aquel agudo ruido similar a un maullido que salió de los labios del azabache.

"Lo voy a meter" Avisó mientras sacaba sus dedos y tomaba su miembro por la base.

"Espera…" replicó Giyuu invirtiendo posiciones, el cabello de Sabito dejaba un halo rojizo, Como si ardiera pensó Tomioka. Se inclinó sobre él y besó su cuello, su pecho y de nuevo sus labios, una y otra vez hasta que la impaciencia del chico le dio la señal.

"No lo hemos hecho así en mucho tiempo" susurró y acarició su mejilla. Levantó sus caderas y con una de sus manos apuntó el miembro de Sabito en su entrada, bajó lento, sintiendo como su interior se llenaba de él.

"Giyuu…" Murmuró desde su privilegiada posición, la yukata de Tomioka aún permanecía en unos de sus brazos y su cabello suelto aumentaban su erotismo, no demoró mucho en comenzar a sentir el balanceo de las caderas del azabache, lentamente subían y bajaban sobre él. Su mente se puso en blanco, solo podía escuchar su voz, sentir sus labios besarle o sus brazos abrazarse a él, con aquella vehemencia que le caracterizaba. Giyuu era su vida. Le sujetó en su regazo mientras el movimiento aumentaba, las mordidas y besos sobre su piel y la impropia no se hicieron esperar. Pegó su frente con la ajena en medio del climax y aún después de él sostuvo a Giyuu cerca, escuchado su agitada voz y sintiendo su tibia piel.

"Dejaste muchas marcas esta vez" murmuró mientras se acomodaba de nuevo sobre el pecho de Sabito inhalando su aroma y relajándose un poco. "No iremos al pueblo en varios días así que está bien" Giyuu se había dormido sobre su pecho.

"Vamos, te resfriarás, iré por el futón." Sin embargo no hizo un ademan siquiera de moverse, el fuego mitigaría el frío durante el resto de la noche.


End file.
